Super Luigi Party Land
by JustAnotherAuthorOnThisPlanet
Summary: The Mario gang sets out for a "Surprise" Mario Party! Whilst getting their freak on!... Eh, whilst having a blast, a darkness arises, a darkness that could threaten the growing relationship between a green, little brother and a certain desert princess.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank my sister for supporting me in writing this (she snooped through my notebooks and found this story, read it, and said it was really good. She doesn't even know I am a Author on fanfiction… sssh!) . **

**I dedicate this story to my Author-Hero C.S Lewis and my idol Princess Daisy (Call me weird, but I'm proud of it!).**

**This story is inspired by DryBonesKing's story, **_**Another Party**_**; my recent (Well, recent as in 2 MONTHS ago) overnight, full week, all-of-my-grade trip to Stoos; my love for Luaisy; and ofcourse, a little bit of I-can't-sleep-so-I'll-just-think-about-what-to-write-for-my-next-story imagination :).**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know, in my younger days I always thought I had to say the Disclaimer because I owned the Nintendo products… turns out, all I do is say the disclaimer because I am just called the disclaimer. It was a sad day when I found out I didn't own Nintendo… **

_LxD_

It was a lovely, hot, peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Nothing stirred, all the Toads were content. Little birds chirped happily on the blossoming trees and the sun was smiling down on the little country.

Then the sun frowned.

"Oh my Holy Star Sprites!" A young brunette screamed as soon as she finished reading through the invitation. Several Toads in the streets in Toad Town looked at the mansion of which the sound came from, quizzed and surprised. The princess of Sarasaland grinned to herself. Dropping the very formal invitation to an informal event, the care-free 19-year-old rushed and fetched her surprisingly small orange suitcase which has her natural lime-daisy emblem in the middle of the case.

Daisy rummaged through the extremely large golden envelope till she found the page she was looking for. It was bordered with golden mushrooms and the bullet-points were little golden stars.

"Let's see what I need to bring…" Daisy murmured in her tomboyish accent she's well known for.

Her eyes skimmed down the page. "Mmmhm, uh-huh, right! Okie-dokie!"

Hastily, Daisy called to one of her many maids that she hardly ever used. Daisy's soon-to-be kingdom, Sarasaland, was mostly populated with Pionpi's, who where Chinese-ghoul like, but friendly creatures, and Gao's, who were fire spitting sphinx's and, last but not least, the Tokotoko's, who were potato looking creatures with shades, arms and a mouth and nose. Some of these creatures had populated Daisy's home, working for her as devoted servants after being hypnotized by Tatanga, Daisy's only kidnapper, to serve him and try to kill Mario. The rest lived peacefully back in Sarasaland, under the rule of her Grandfather, since both her parents had gone to the Overthere.

A young, pink Pionpi with strawberry blonde hair that fell to her shoulders entered. She was wearing a plain, red dress, and a red ribbon in her hair. She floated in with her hands in front of her, a blank expression on her face. Absentmindedly, Daisy handed the servant the list of items before heading off to get her favorite comics off of her shelf.

"Can you handle the clothing items while I get the rest?" The multi-cultural princess inquired.

"Of course milady," the servant naturally responded. "Another Mario Party, I presume?" the young Pionpi inquired.

"Sort of, Mario said it was something excluding the original board games, but more about having fun doing sports and whatnot, like… Activities week! But Mario promised a surprise, something… different from usual parties. He said something about Professor E. Gadd, Doc. Frankly and a new invention were involved. You know what," Daisy said, while stuffing the comics in her suitcase, "I'm surprised Gaddie didn't tell Luigi 'bout it. They're HUGE friends! The invitation said it was HIGHLY secret, though, and that we all had to bring our DS's… weird."

"Gaddie, milady?"

"Gah, nickname I thought up for E. Gadd."

"I see…" the girl, whose name was Joy, mused. The suitcase was already pretty full with items such as her primary sports attire, a couple of her original, white trimmed dresses, a couple of her normal dresses which was similar to Peach's pink one, and a whole bunch off sneakers, flats, and one set of high-heels.

Daisy went into her personal bathroom and grabbed things like a hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste etc. and stuffed them into her orange toiletries-bag which had (surprise, surprise) her natural emblem in the center.

Daisy also packed her stuffed figurine of a star.

All of the afternoon Joy and Daisy were running around the mansion getting things to stuff into the already exploding suitcase.

When everything was done, Daisy whistled through her teeth, and her lazy pet Chikako emerged from under her mattress.

Chikako were also servants under Tatanga due to his hypno powers, who was servant under Wario. But, since they were very immobile, Chikako's weren't a threat. All they did was float around innocently, sometimes bashing into heroes (Mario). Experts tamed and domesticated the recent enemies and turned them into loveable pets.

Chikako's had the shape of a square. They had a blue face, and their sides were red. 4 antennas stuck out of their sides, 1 out of each face (_face_ as in the geometrical term). At the end of each antenna came a burst of sparks, which made them a little less loveable and a little more painful. Warning! NEVER hug a Chikako.

"Lacey!" Daisy cried, "We're going to another Mario Party. Awesome, huh?"

Lacey just yawned and flew back to her place under Daisy mattress, unexcited. The Chikako was very fond of that place, even though Daisy had provided a mini Queens-Bed for it. Lacey was very fond of the dark.

"Party pooper." Daisy grumbled.

_LxD_

"The Toad Brigade!"

"Here!" "Hi!" "BRING IT ON!" "We're gonna do SUCH a good job!" "Hey!"

"Vivian!"

"Here!"

"Rosalina!"

"Present!"

"Chris!"

"Kyle? Where are you? Has anyone seen Kyle?"

"Stuffwell!"

"BACK TO AD_-_"

"STUFFWELL!" Mario said, a bit frustrated with Stuffwell as he ticked him off of the attendance.

Everyone that was going to Mario's "Surprise" Party was inside the _Grand Hall _in Peach Castle to do attendance. Everyone had a bag of luggage-well, _bags _in Peach's case- for the trip to where ever they were going.

Daisy was wearing her usual attire. A floor length yellow and orange dress with wrist-length gloves. Daisy's shoulders were covered with puffy sleeves with white floral frills which were turned outwards. Daisy's collar was also a white floral collar. At Daisy's waist are two orange panniers like Cinderella. At the bottom of the dress were two orange endings. She was styling orange high-heels. In the middle of her chest was her emblem-brooch. Daisy had several band-aids all over her arms and hands and her legs were sporting some purple bruises and there was a small bump on her forehead. Sports.

The room was completely pink with pink banner that had the imprint of a golden mushroom on it. In the center of the room was a long table with only a vase filled with pink roses on it, since it was no special occasion (I mean, honestly, Nintendo won't stop making these parties). Underneath the table was a long carpet that stretched from the big wooden doors all the way to the fireplace at the very end of the room. On top of the fireplace was a big portrait of the mushroom princess herself, using the same pose she used in the picture above the massive doors on her castle. The carpet was borders with golden mushrooms and a difficult and stunning pattern going through the middle of the carpet. The main color of the carpet was actually red, but the wallpaper for the walls was as usual, pink. In front of the hearth was a cozy sofa, with two antique armchairs on either side of the sofa.

A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling.

_It is cozy _Daisy decided, _but it needs more windows. _

Unlike Lacey, who was floating next to her head, she hated darkness. Probably because she had a _flower spirit, _as her mother would say. Flowers liked the sunshine, it helped them grow (and sometimes wilt but, whatever). It has been an ancient legend that the soul of the Guardian Flower of Sarasaland settled into Daisy's great, great, great, great Grandmother, after it's body withered. But, when Daisy's ancestor had a child, the spirit left and went into the new child's body, so it would stay young. But, as the years carried on, the soul weakened as the offspring of the royalties became a mingle of pure, royal blood, and commoner's blood. As the generations kept going, suddenly, the entire Kingdom abruptly divided, after Daisy's father and Peach's father, who were brothers, had a quarrel before the princesses were born. The Guardian Spirit, torn between with which family she should abandon, sadly stayed with the Sarasi, inwardly proclaiming she would always be "A Desert Flower". But, the Guardian was so focused on her depression, it's powers decreased even more, only resurfacing on a very special day, her birthday. Yes, it did give the royalties very special abilities, like Daisy's FLOWAH POWAH, but only when it was the Guardian's birthday did she take complete control again.

Daisy rubbed her heart, the place where the Spirit hid in quiet meditation.

"Okay!" Mario had to shout to be heard above all of the commotion, "Could you all please take out your DS'?"

Everyone took out their DS'. Most of the people there had customized DS', Peach had an pink DS with her crown emblem in the center of the back of the top-screen, Mario had a red DS with the _M _emblem in the center of the back of the top-screen, and Luigi had a lime-green (since there isn't a normal green) DS with his _L _emblem in the same place where all the other emblems were etc.

Everyone was instructed by Mario to go on _DS Download Play._

Then Mario inserted _Gaddie_'s new invention into his DS, and selected the multiplayer option. Soon, the entire room was downloading his "Surprise" game, which was simply titled as "Unnamed" which kind of pissed everyone that hated surprises.

Suddenly, a tornado looking something burst out of the touch-screen. Everyone besides Mario gasped and dropped the DS' which fell to the floor. Mario was too busy grinning.

"What's going on?" Dixie Kong cried.

"Hold on to your luggage everyone, tight!" Mario instructed them. Everyone obeyed whilst staring in horror at the tornado which had come out of everyone's touch-screen.

"Hold on tight!" Mario repeated. Luigi looked like he had seen a Boo (now that's saying something).

Suddenly, through the force of the tornado, each DS started sucking in their owners. Several people screamed. Some fainted.

_Great way to start a party, _Daisy thought, _just go ahead and scare everyone to death._

"Hold onto me, Lacey!" Daisy cried. Even though she knew that Lacey's electric antenna's would electrify her till her hair would be black, she wanted the best for her ungrateful pet. Lacey followed her instructions and immediately electrified the princess. Daisy clenched her teeth to stand the pain. But, that pain was nothing compared to being half-way sucked into the Touch-Screen. It felt like the real world was trying to keep her there by pulling her by her arms and the DS was pulling her by her feet. It was like being pulled apart. Lacey squealed, horrified. Then, with some final, magnificent, horribly painful tugging, she got sucked inside the screen, luggage and all.

The next second, the room was empty except for a whole bunch of crazy customized DS'.

_LxD_

"Where are we?" Candy Kong -Donkey Kong's beautiful gorilla girlfriend- asked, shocked by the powerful display of a little DS game. The whole place was in chaos.

Daisy looked around, wondering exactly the same thing, _Where are we?_

A couple of people were getting water from who-knows-were to pour over the people that fainted. Peach wouldn't like that. Daisy knelt next to the unconscious mushroom princess. Then she smiled. Just thinking about Peach going nuts over cleaning herself up after a cold-water shower was pretty funny.

Daisy stood up, and took in her surroundings. Whoa. Mario knocked himself out making this place.

_Or was it Gaddie?_

"The answer, Candy Kong, is that we are in the _Mario Party Activities Camp, _which we call _PineCamp."_

Everyone just nodded and looked around, still slightly stunned. It was easy to see why it was called _PineCamp. _Many Pine trees were located in this… _place. _

I'll start describing the surroundings. The camp was long and thin, with hills on the Northern side of the camp. On top of the hills were the pine trees. On the southern side of the camp was a beach, with a volleyball net, a drink bar, many yellow and white parasols standing against a rack and a sport shop. In between the hills and the beach were two rows of cabinets facing each other. Small and made out of wood, it spread a cozy feeling around the camp.

In the center of the camp, there was a BIG clearing with a small wooden podium, a self-service bar and many wooden benches with matching wooden tables. In front of the podium were also many wooden benches-probably for audience. In the middle of the clearing was a camp fire that wasn't on. From the south end of the clearing, a pebble-made path lead down to the beach. At the far west side of the camp was a small lavender house with a whole bunch of yellow stars on it. A big billboard at the right hand side of the building saying:

: Mini-Hospital

Apparently, was going to use his freakingly awesome magical powers to heal people.

"Hey Mar, 'mind tellin' us where we are?" Donkey Kong demanded.

"Uh… I just told you."

"Well, sayin' that we're in… _PineCamp? _Right, _PineCamp_… Well, saying we're in _PineCamp _s'not really gonna tell us exactly where on the planet we are!"

"Yeah!" several people agreed.

"Well, um… we're not really on the planet anymore…" Several people gasped, some people who had been woken up with water fainted all over again.

"Well?" DK asked while tapping his foot impatiently, not impressed at all.

"We're in… a DS card." Mario confessed. Even DK was surprised now. But Daisy had enough with surprises… they weren't really her thing.

"So you're saying," Daisy began, while walking towards Mario, "That this is like the Party Cube from Mario Party 4!"

Suddenly, it didn't sound so weird anymore.

"Mario," Toadbert said kindly, "I think you have some explaining to do."

**So yeah, first chappie. Mini cliff-hanger too, I believe… Mwah, Tomato tomahto. Yes, in case you hadn't noticed, her Chikako is very lazy which is why I named it Lacey, because the names are very similar… **

**Also, don't burn on me for the lack of Luaisy in this fanfic, 'k?**

**I seriously hope the 'Guardian' stuff wasn't too hard to understand…**

**Love it? Hate it? Like it? REVIEW IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! With more words hopefully. Stay tuned for a lot of fun, with the Mario gang ;).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Nintendo, I would not have to be here, 'k, so, no need for all this nonsense.**

_LxD_

_A time before _Super Luigi Party Land

_Professor E. Gadd was in his gallery, looking over all of his ghost paintings. He moved his wrinkly fingers over some of the antique frames. He thought back to the time of _Luigi's Mansion _and smiled to himself. _

When was the last time I have created a good ol' invention that didn't cause a lot of trouble? _He thought, referring to the Magic Paintbrush stolen by Bower Jr. _

"_Professor E. Gadd?" A familiar voice, that belonged to a man dressed in red asked from the entrance of the gallery._

_Not hearing him, Professor started hating on Bowser Jr. "Curse that kid!" the professor cried._

"'_Oh, I'm sorry if I disturbed your… sightseeing," Mario finished scratching the back of his head obviously forgetting the words _observing_._

"_What?" snapped out of his trance and looked at Mario, "Mario! What a surprise! Oh, uh, that wasn't directed to you," said, referring to what he had cried earlier, "just thinking about some royal pain in the… uh, Anyways! I was getting sort of lonely with only the Boos around to keep me company!"_

_Mario laughed and went up to E. Gadd to have a properly discussion, "So, what brings you here?" _

"_Well, I haven't had a Mario Party in quite some time-" Mario started to be cut off by ._

"_Really?" He asked, "Last time I remember, you had a Party 3 wee-" _

"_Gah! It's not my fault I had to rescue Peach! Again!" he said, a bit agitated, "I've been very short on schedule! I was planning to do another party the following week, but Nohoohoo! Count Blumiere just _had_ to get Peach married to Bowser to release the Chaos Heart… Oh my holy Star Sprites!" He cried, face palming, "We haven't found the Chaos Heart! It just… disappeared! This is BAD!"_

"_Mario, even though you're not the smartest guy around (Mario: Excuse me?) you should know by now that the Chaos Heart is destroyed as soon as true love is united in marriage. According to my recollections, the lovely Lady Timpani and Count Blumiere were wed, destroying the Chaos Heart. I must say this doesn't make sense to me, since the Lady Timpani was in love with you, Ma-" E. Gadd stopped, realizing Mario was right. But he didn't dare think of it… it just couldn't be…_

"_Whazzat?" Mario asked, thinking he misunderstood something. Did E. Gadd just say that the lovely multi-colored butterfly had been in love with him?_

"_Oh, uh, nothing! The- there's just no way the Chaos Heart could've survived… with… love… as strong as… theirs…" he trailed off, terrified. Mario nodded sagely, as if it was a very solemn, tragic love story… which it was._

"_Uh, continue," the professor said, feeling very perplexed._

"_So, as I was saying, it's been forever since I had a good ol' Party, but I'm getting unoriginal. I think, that we should have something SO different, SO original, SO awe-"_

"_So basically you want me to create an invention to make it SO different, SO original, SO awesome and just Gadd-tastic!"_

"_Yeah, something like that…"_

"_I'm onto it!" promised. He started heading to the door of the gallery to go to his laboratory._

"_Also!" he turned around to hear what Mario had to say, "Can you keep it a secret? Please?"_

"_Sure, no problem!"_

_Mario said goodbye and left the mansion. In the mean while, Professor E. Gadd called Professor Frankly, "Professor? Yes, it's me, Professor Elvin Gadd. Mario would like me to make _another _invention, so I need your help. Um, meet me at my place at 5:00. Yes, I really appreciate it, thank you."_

_After the brief call, he sank into his armchair. He didn't want to think about what would happen or _how _it was going to happen if the Chaos Heart was still alive. _

_He just knew one thing, it would be extremely horrific._

_LxD_

"And... That's it."

Many people faceplamed. Mario had recited his point of view on the story, and, thruth be told, the future wasn't looking very good for him. "But, eh... Come on! Don't you guys feel the, uh, _least_ bit honored I decided to go through all of the trouble to-"

"Enough talk," a big ape with a tie that had little emblems on it from within the crowd said, "Let's just find a way to get out of here!" The ape growled, agitated that anyone would be so small minded to pull of something like that.

"Well..." Everyone looked at him, surprised, horrified... the works, "Just kidding! E. Gadd's got it all under control!" Mario announced, making everyone sigh with relief. "I'll be right there! I just need to check on the rooming!"

The crowd erupted with chatter happiness, people being excited as if they were little children waiting for Santa Claus on Christmas Eve.

Mario retreated, looking for a random toad that had the rooming sheet, "I hope."

**FINALLY! My computer had a breakdown so typing up stories is gonna be ten times as hard. Ugh! Am I making E. Gadd sound OOC? Crap!**


End file.
